Encerrados
by love stories on my mind
Summary: Anzu y Seto se han quedado encerrados en la Kaiba corp. ¿Que harán mientras esperan ser rescatados? ¿Que harán ambos al estar solos ahí? -Historia dentro de "el amor a través de los años"- One-Shot


**Hola mis amores este es el one-shot que prometí al Team Seto :D esta pequeña historia es antes de "El amor a través de los años" pero esta conectada así que espero que lo disfruten.**

Anzu Mazaki tenía apenas cuatro meses trabajando en la Kaiba corp. y ya era asistente de Seto Kaiba, ella junto a el que quedaron trabajando hasta tarde ya que había muchos papeles desordenados. Ellos eran los únicos en todo el edificio y eso hizo que ella se pusiera nerviosa pero si quería acabar tenia que concentrarse en los papeles ya que en verdad si eran importantes.

-Ya casi termino Seto-dijo emocionada acomodando otros papeles en la oficina de Kaiba.

-No te lo pregunte-dijo muy serio mientras también acomodaba papeles ya que eran bastantes para una sola persona.

-"Maldito amargado"-pensó Anzu mientras seguía en su trabajo.

Las horas pasaron y los papeles acabaron para su suerte, la corporación cerraba a las 10 pm y en esos momentos eran las 12am, era bastante tarde. Anzu guardo sus cosas y espero a Seto para irse juntos ya que seria muy descortés no esperarlo cuando el la ayudo en su trabajo. Ambos salieron de la oficina del castaño y se dirigieron al elevador más cercano. Mientras esperaban ella miro la cansada mirada de su jefe.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?-le pregunto mal humorado.

-Tranquilo, no es nada- le dijo sonriendo sin temor hacia su jefe.

El elevador había llegado y el la dejo pasar primero como un buen caballero y por ultimo el entro, selecciono el primer piso. El silencio entre ambos era demasiado incomodo, Seto miro de reojo a su asistente quien ese preciso momento se veía mas atractiva de lo normal, vestía de una mini falda negra y una blusa blanca de botones. También tenía su largo pelo en una cola de caballo. Para el castaño ella se veía mucho mejor de esa manera. En cuanto ella lo miro él se volteo causando que ambos se sonrojaran. En cuanto habían llegado al piso deseado el dejo de nuevo que ella pasara primero y después el salió del elevador.

-Lamento por tenerte trabajando a estas horas Mazaki- le comento el castaño.

-Trabajo es trabajo- sin mirarle le contesto Anzu.

Seto solo la miro y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la entrada de la corporación, esta era una puerta grande transparente, esta se abría automáticamente pero al cerrar la corporación se cerraba con un aparato que se encontraba afuera del edificio, a este se le ponía un código y por ultimo se introducía una llave la cual solo tenia el castaño y el encargado de cerrar el edifico. Había uno afuera del edificio y otro adentro de este.

Anzu se paro enfrente de la puerta pero esta no se abría, intento abrirla con sus manos pero aun así no logro abrirla.

-Seto, creo que nos han encerrado aquí- dijo asustada.

-No puede ser, si le dije al guardia que nos quedaríamos aquí a trabajar- dijo acercándose a la puerta.

-Pues parece que no se acordó- dijo Anzu con los brazos cruzados mientras veía a Seto tratando de abrir la puerta.

La escena era demasiado divertida para la castaña ya que Kaiba parecía asustado, pero si estaba ella en lo correcto, también entraría en pánico al igual que él.

-¿Tienes la llave para desactivar la cerradura?- pregunto la chica.

-Ya lo sabia- dijo molesto, la castaña empezó a reírse en silencio ya que sabía que a su jefe jamás se acordó que el tenia su propia llave.

Seto busco en su maletín mientras Anzu veía a través de la puerta, parecía que estaba apunto de llover ya que el aire era muy brusco.

-Veamos- dijo mientras buscaba el interruptor que estaba adentro después que lo encontró puso el código, después introdujo la llave y le dio vuelta pero algo no estaba bien.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Anzu acercándose.

-Olvide que cambiaron la clave ayer pero aun no me decían cual es- dijo muy molesto.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Tu eres el jefe de esta compañía y no te sabes las claves!- grito Anzu muy enojada, ella había entrado en pánico.

-¡Tu eres mi asistente y tampoco te las sabes!-se acercó Seto gritándole.

-¡Para que quieres que me las aprenda si yo no soy la que tiene llave!-le respondió aun mas enojada.

-Buen punto…-dijo susurrando.

-Llama a Mokuba o al guardia encargado- le sugirió.

Seto no le dijo nada más y se alejó, tomo su celular y llamo a Mokuba pero no había señal por la tormenta que se aproximaba.

-La señal esta muerta- dijo enojado –Mal momento en que la compañía no hay teléfonos fijos- dijo apretado los puños –Mazaki, tenemos solo una opción…- la miro fijamente.

-¿Cuál es?-le pregunto.

-Podemos pasar la noche aquí y espera que el guardia llegue en 7 horas- le dijo muy serio.

-No tenemos otra opción- dijo resignada.

-Andando, sígueme- recogió su maletín del suelo y comenzó a caminar.

Anzu siguió a su jefe hacia el elevador, ella pudo fijarse que selecciono el último piso, ese era el piso de la oficina de Kaiba. Después de llegar el salió primero y abrió la oficina, y dejo el maletín en su escritorio. La castaña solo lo siguió hasta ahí y lo observo.

-Mazaki, quédate aquí iré a la habitación del fondo por una cosas- le dijo mientras ella aceptaba con la cabeza.

Seto salió de la oficina y siguió caminando hasta el fondo del pasillo, en todo ese puso solo estaba la oficina y la extraña puerta que ni Anzu sabia que había detrás de ella. La castaña se sentó en el sillón que estaba en la oficina y comenzó a pensar si su jefe la dejaría dormir o la pondría a trabajar. Para ella era muy incomoda la idea de estar absolutamente sola en el edificio con su jefe, ni le gustaba pensarlo. Minutos después llego el castaño con unas cobijas.

-Ten Mazaki, tu duerme en el sillón- le entrego una cobija mientras ella lo miraba confusa.

-¿Dormiremos? ¿Tu donde dormirás? ¿No pensaran mal los demás sobre nosotros?- por culpa de los nervios, Anzu comenzó a hacer preguntas a lo tonto mientras seto comenzaba a reírse.

Los nervios de estar sola con el en el mismo edificio y dormir en la misma habitación aumentaron.

-"Estúpido"-fue todo lo que pensó Anzu al verlo reírse.

-Si vamos a dormir, te ves cansada- le dijo –Dormiré en esta bolsa de dormir- le mostro una bolsa de dormir azul obscuro –el que piensen o no piensen, no me importa- la miro seriamente.

-Esta bien- dijo sonrojada.

Seto puso la bolsa de dormir en el suelo a un lado del sillón donde se quedaría la castaña y tomo el control de las luces de la oficina mientras Anzu se quitaba sus zapatos dejándolos aparte y se acostaba en el sillón. Por ultimo él se metió en la bolsa.

-"Es extraño, el nunca dejaría que un empleado durmiera mejor que el y menos en su propia oficina"- pensó Anzu mientras se volteaba para dormir viéndolo.

Él apago las luces dejándolos en plena obscuridad. Y también se volteo para dormir viéndola, aprovechando

-¿Seto?-lo llamo.

-Dime…- le respondió.

-Desde que trabajo aquí, he visto que no eres esa persona egoísta y tan amargada que yo recordaba- le dijo con una voz muy dulce –Pude ver que te preocupas en todo momento de Mokuba y que por tu pasado eres frio pero no sueles ser así todo el tiempo- termino de hablar.

-Cállate Mazaki y duérmete ya- le dijo muy avergonzado.

-Yo solo te decía- le dijo molesta y se volteo de nuevo.

-Mazaki…- ella molesta se volteo y no le dijo nada -¿Qué estuviste haciendo en estos cuatro años?- le pregunto.

-En un año me gradué, en el siguiente me la pase trabajando ya que aun no tenia dinero para irme a estudiar danza a NY y comencé a salir Yugi en plan de mas que amigos pero mi inseguridad no me permitió avanzar, en el tercer año me despidieron de mi trabajo y comencé a trabajar de niñera pero no me funciono y mis padres se fueron a trabajar por unos meses a Tokio por sus respectivos trabajos pero no me podían llevar con ellos, fue difícil para mi ese año y a principios de este año fue cuando ocurrió lo de Mokuba-le conto su historia.

-Veo que no fue fácil para ti…- comento.

-No pero viéndole el lado bueno, he madurado mucho- dijo riéndose.

-Cuando te conocí pensé que eras muy inmadura pero hasta que me afrontaste al derrotar a Yugi por culpa de las estrellas, mi opinión hacia ti cambio- le explico.

-Yo ya no soy esa chica que le importaba mas sus amigos que ella misma, ya nada fue igual desde que se fue Atem- dijo mientras lloraba muy despacio y en silencio.

Anzu miro el traga luz que tenia Seto de techo, no se había dado cuenta que ya estaba lloviendo y muy fuerte.

-"Atem… cuatro años ya han pasado y Seto Kaiba me recuerda tanto a ti pero a la vez esta ocupando tu lugar, no quiero que llegue a pasar eso"- pensó Anzu mientras veía la lluvia, las gotas que caían la tranquilizaban mucho pero en ese momento se escucho un trueno muy fuerte y un rayo apareció tan cerca del traga luz, tanto que se ilumino toda la habitación. La castaña asustada grito y se sentó a llorar.

-Tranquila Mazaki, ya paso-la abrazo mientras ella lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Anzu se quedo abrazada de Seto hasta quedarse dormida del cansancio. El castaño la recostó en el sillón y él se metió en la bolsa de dormir y cerró sus ojos.

Seto despertó al darse cuenta que ya habían pasado las 7 horas así que recogió su bolsa y salió a buscar al guardia, bajo hasta el primer piso y lo vio parado en la entrada.

-¡Usted!- le grito enojado mientras el pobre guardia un poco gordito que se moría de miedo por lo que le diría Seto.

-¿Qué sucede señor?- pregunto nervioso.

-¡Nos dejo a mi y a mi asistente encerrados toda la noche y por culpa de la lluvia no pudimos llamar a alguien para que nos ayudara, estoy muy enojado con usted!- le grito horriblemente, lo bueno es que aun no llegaba los empleados.

-Pe…pe… perdón mi señor- le dijo el guardia apunto de llorar.

-Solo le tengo que decir algo…- le dijo acercándose mas mientras el guardia cerraba los ojos esperando su despido.

-Por favor, mi esposa esta embarazada y tengo dos hijos pequeños, tenemos problemas económicos- le dijo llorando.

-Gracias…- le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Usted causo que se aclararan mis dudas sobre ella… creo que estoy enamorado…- le dijo susurrando-es por eso que le subiré su paga para que ya no tenga problemas con su esposa e hijos- dijo sonriendo.

-¿En verdad? Gracias gracias- el guardia abrazo las piernas del castaño.

-No me lo agradezca y quítese antes de que cambie de opinión- dijo fríamente.

El guardia se quito mientras Seto volvía al elevador y regresaba a su oficina donde encontró a Anzu sentada en el sillón con la cobija doblada en sus piernas.

-Mazaki, tomate el día libre al igual que yo, te llevare a casa- le dijo mientras se ponía un saco.

-No es necesario, me iré caminando, lo necesito en verdad- le dijo sonriendo.

-No me gusta rogar, ten un paraguas- le entrego el paraguas –Sigue lloviendo- le explico.

-Gracias por todo Seto- se acercó y se despidió de el con un tierno beso –Hasta mañana- salió de la oficina con el paraguas en la mano.

-Olvídala… ella es demasiado- se susurro así mismo mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

Anzu salió del edificio y abrió su paraguas para después irse caminando, mientras iba caminando comenzó a hablar consigo misma en su mente.

-"Seto Kaiba no es tan malo como pensé, pero…"-miro al cielo nublado –"Espero que él sea algo especial en mi vida como lo fuiste tu, Atem"- la castaña siguió caminando y siguió pensando "Debería tratar mas a ese amargado, debería hacerme su amiga… después veremos que pasa" se apresuró a llegar a su casa pero ella no dejaba de pensar en los ojos azules de su jefe.

**Bueno, que tal? Les gusto? No les gusto? Tomen en cuenta este one-shot ya que si se mencionara en la historia, estuvo mas largo que el de Atem ya que me inspire mas de lo normal, perdónenme Team Atem. Dejen su review con su opinión y gracias por esperar esta historia y por seguir mi historia :D**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


End file.
